Crazy for You
by demiducky25
Summary: One shot songfic- Rogue and Remy both have feelings for each other, but neither knows how to explain it. But sometimes words aren’t needed to get the point across...


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters; please don't sue me I am a poor college student. I am not making any money off of this and I am just writing it for the benefit of my own entertainment as well as the entertainment of the other fans out there. Also, this is a story from my own imagination, any resemblance to real life events, or even those in fiction is completely coincidental. As an additional note, there are so many fan fiction stories out there on this site as well as others, so any similarity is coincidental or great minds just happen to think alike. Also, I don't own Madonna or this song._

Crazy for You

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

It was the last dance at Bayville's homecoming celebration. Rogue stood over by the punch bowl, absentmindedly staring into her glass. Things had been so different at the last dance, it was her junior year and no one new she was a mutant except a select few people. Scott and Jean had been there, but they graduated last year. Risty was there too, and well, we all saw how well that went. Finding out your best friend is really your adoptive, criminal, shape-shifting mother is never good. Now she was a senior, and the fact that she was a mutant was common knowledge. Thus the reason no one was with her now. She wasn't even going to come here except that Kitty practically begged her, especially since Rogue was the one with a car. She looked up momentarily to see Kurt dancing with Amanda and Kitty dragging Lance onto the dance floor. Rogue was happy he decided to go to the dance despite the fact he didn't go to school here anymore. Kitty was so excited when Lance said yes. To Rogue, it proved that love could overcome some of the greatest obstacles, even being affiliated with opposing teams. Of course, with what happened with Apocalypse a few months ago, nothing little like that really seems to matter anymore.

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Her view of the happy couples was blocked by a cloud of smoke as the DJ poured on the dry ice a little too hard. But she could still make out the red shapes across the room. They were eyes. It was him. Gambit. She didn't know what to make of him. When they first met, she was so captivated by his charm, so much in fact that she nearly got blown up because of it. She had gotten to know him during his little flirtations every time he ran into her, but what really impressed her was the time they spent in New Orleans not long before the situation with Apocalypse. They had shared so much about themselves with each other; stuff that they wouldn't have shared with anyone else. But he worked against the X-men, she couldn't allow herself to feel things for him. But she couldn't help it, she wanted to run over to him, but her feet remained firmly planted to the ground.

She did hope that maybe he would come over to her, sweep her off her feet, and give her a long romantic kiss. Not only did this go completely against the goth persona she presented to the world, but it went against anything physically possible. Not that she would ever allow it either, but if he was to touch her, as in let his skin touch her's, he'd know how she felt about him. Part of her actually wanted him to kiss her, but it would never happen. He knew the risk. Of course he couldn't actually _see_ how she felt about him in a kiss; her powers didn't work like that. But maybe by kissing him she could prove how she felt. Then somehow he'd feel it too. She wanted to make him feel for her what she felt for him.

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Remy never felt this way about anyone before. Sometimes he thought he was crazy, falling for a woman who couldn't touch. It went against everything he use to stand for; key words being "use to". She made him feel things he didn't think possible. He walked over to her, her green eyes starring into his red-on-black ones. He didn't need to explain his reasons for being at her school's dance, nor did he have to explain how he even got in. That was the beauty of being with her. They didn't need to say much to know what the other was thinking. Without saying anything he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They slowly moved in time with the music, fluidly as if they were one. The world around them didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was what was going in their minds. They stopped moving and just stared at each other. If only she was a mind-reader, like that Professor or that red-head, then he wouldn't have to find the words to tell her what he felt for her. But then he had an idea.

If only she would touch him, absorb his thoughts then she'd see how he felt about her. He didn't know how to explain it, he never felt this way about anyone before. Therefore, he didn't have any words for it. He just had what he felt inside. He pushed a stand of white hair out of her face. Then he pulled closer and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He felt himself grow weak for a second, but he only maintained skin contact for a moment. But that was all that was needed. She looked at him, first bewildered as to why he would do something so foolish. Then she smiled. She knew why he did it. He felt the same way about her as she did about him. It might not have been the long, passionate romantic kiss she dreamed of, but it was theirs. That's all that mattered.

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you_

These feelings were new for each of them, but at least they each knew that they both felt it. No it wasn't love. It was too early for that. If love isn't the word, maybe crazy is. They were crazy for each other. Love would come later. For now, they'd take it one step at a time. Maybe now together they could begin a new chapter in their lives. Rogue rested her head on Remy's shoulder and they sway in time with the music that will hopefully never end.


End file.
